Cow (MFV)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Cow |adopted son=Micah |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Moth Flight's Vision'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Cow is a soft-furred, plump black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Cow is a rogue that lives with Micah and Mouse in a barn. When Moth Flight is rescued from a dog by a yellow cat, a black-and-white she-cat urges that they must leave. Moth Flight frets about the tabby, and Cow, though still unnamed, asks if she is talking about Micah. She and the brown tom swap amused glances, and the plump she-cat purrs that Micah doesn't need any help, and she begins to hurry toward the sedge. :Cow climbs a steep slope and scrambles across wooden slats, calling to Moth Flight to follow her. The farm cat makes her way to the top of the slope, and peers down from a broad ledge with stacks of dry grass. After Moth Flight climbs the latter with difficulty, Cow reassures her that she will get used to it, although Moth Flight is unsure of this. She asks what happened to Micah, and Cow tells her that Micah is fast and clever. She asks Moth Flight what her name is, and is surprised when she hears it, asking if it is a kittypet name. She introduces herself as Cow, and the brown tom as Mouse, and Moth Flight thinks that their names are odd too. Cow asks Moth Flight where she came from, and the young she-cat responds that she came from the moor. She sways with homesickness, and Cow supports her with her shoulder. The black-and-white she-cat sympathizes that she must be hungry, and asks Mouse if the moor is the great hill. :At that point, Micah enters that barn and exchanges a glance with Cow, and he purrs that the dog will pick out thorns for days. Cow asks if he led it into the bramble patch again, and her whiskers twitch with amusement. When Micah suddenly recognizes Moth Flight, Cow is confused and reminds him that she is a stranger. Micah murmurs that he her in her dreams, and Cow tells him not to be silly, as she is real. Micah continues, but Cow interrupts that Moth Flight must be starving, and she suggests eating first. She offers to catch Moth Flight a mouse, but Moth Flight says she will catch one on her own, and Cow accepts. Micah suggests that he and Moth Flight hunt together, but Cow says that they will all hunt, and she leads the way to the back of the loft. :Cow shows Moth Flight a shadowy area where she claims mice can't resist eating the straw, and she drops into a crouch. When Moth Flight's belly rumbles, Cow lets her go first, and Moth Flight thanks her, then catches the small rodent. Cow suddenly thumps against one of the lumps of hay and scrabbles under, then drags out her own mouse, eyes shining. The plump she-cat purrs that the barn is a great place to live. :Cow leads Moth Flight back to the opening of the loft, and she is busy eating as Moth Flight and Micah discuss their dreams. When Moth Flight talks about her mother, Wind Runner, Micah mentions that although he was taken from his mother as a kit, he is happy that he had Cow instead if all mothers are as stern as Wind Runner. :The next day, Moth Flight wakes and sees the Cow, Mouse, and Micah's empty nests, still warm, and she wonders where they have gone. She climbs down the ladder and pads toward the small crack in the wall where Mouse and Cow had led her in the day before. Moth Flight steps onto the stretch of stone beyond, and Cow notes that she is awake as she pads across the stone toward her. Cow guesses that Moth Flight must be hungry, but the white she-cat tells her that she will catch something on her way. Cow is confused by this, and Moth Flight explains that there is somewhere that she needs to go, and she sees the green moth as she finishes saying this. :Cow blocks her and protests that she can't just leave, but Moth Flight counters that she must. Mouse blocks her other side and says that she is too young, and Moth Flight tries to push past him, but Cow nudges her back. The black-and-white she-cat pleads her to stay only until she has eaten and rested properly, and there is concern in her eyes. Moth Flight says that she can't, and is impatient as the moth flies away. Moth Flight promises that she will be careful, but Cow insists that she is extremely thin, and she should at least eat up at the barn a bit before leaving. Moth Flight frustratedly thinks that she is only thin compared to Cow, and the moth heads for the trees beyond the wall, causing Moth Flight to frantically look past Mouse and Cow. Moth Flight unsheathes her claws and wonders if she will have to fight her way out, but Micah tells Mouse and Cow that they should let her go if she wants. :Cow frets that something will happen to her, and says that she would never forgive herself if something did, but Micah tells his adopted-mother that she can't protect every cat. Cow reminds him that she was almost shredded by a dog, but Micah insists that she must go, and he says that he will go with Moth Flight. Mouse is surprised, but Micah reasons that if he goes, Cow won't have to worry. When Moth Flight decides that he can come with her, Cow sadly protests that Micah can't leave, and adds that he grew up there. Micah comforts her that she has been like a mother to him, and he will always remember her. He adds that she will see him again. Moth Flight feels pity for the farm cats, but is impatient to follow the moth. She hastily thanks Cow and Mouse for everything, but says that she must go. She and Micah follow the moth. :When Moth Flight and Pebble Heart collect nettles outside the ShadowClan camp, Moth Flight smells cat scents and sees two felines pad from among the trees. Cow calls her name and Mouse adds that they thought they would never find her. Moth Flight realizes who they are and hurries toward them, exclaiming their names. Cow's eyes are mournful, and she informs Moth Flight that she heard about Micah. The black-and-white she-cat weaves around Moth Fight, brushing her pelt against hers, and Mouse tells Pebble Heart that they were looking for Micah, and a cat named Gorse Fur told them about the accident. Cow sadly gazes at Moth Flight, and says that he told them that she was with Micah at the end. Moth Flight briefly wonders if they blame her for taking Micah away, but the plump she-cat wraps her tail over Moth-Flight's spine, and sympathizes that it must have been hard. Moth Flight sadly responds that at least she was with him, and notes that they must be tired. Pebble Heart tells them to come back to the camp and rest, and says that he must get his herbs back to camp before they rot. Cow looks at the stems and asks why they are gathering wet nettles, and Pebble Heart informs her that he is collecting them in case one of his Clanmates gets sick. Cow is surprised, and thinks that it would sting them, but Moth Flight informs her that they won't sting after being soaked. Cow tells her that she seems a lot smarter than when they first met and winks at Pebble Heart, telling him that she tried to cross a field when the farm dog was herding the sheep. Moth Flight purrs that Micah saved her, and Cow guesses that she must miss him. Moth Flight agrees that she does, and Cow presses her muzzle to Moth Flight's cheek. :Pebble Heart leads the way back to camp, and Cow walks with Moth Flight, asking when Micah died. Moth Flight responds that it was a moon ago, and they walk on in silence, sharing their grief. As they near the camp, Raven Pelt pads from the entrance and tastes the air, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Cow and Mouse. Moth Flight explains that they lived on the same farm as Micah. Tall Shadow slides out of camp and asks if they have visitors, and Cow tells her that they came to see Moth Flight. Tall Shadow invites them to share the plentiful prey, and leads the black-and-white she-cat into camp. :In camp, Juniper Branch's kits notice Cow and Mouse's visit, and Dangling Leaf points out to Dusk Nose that there are visitors. Dusk Nose asks Cow who she is, and Shade Pelt asks if she is a Clan cat. Micah introduces Cow as a friend of Micah, and the kits introduce themselves. Dangling Leaf asks Cow if she knows that Micah is dead, and Cow calmly responds that she is, although Dusk Nose scolds her brother for asking such a rude question. Dangling Leaf questions Cow on why she came if Micah is dead, and Cow replies that they came to see Moth Flight. Dusk Nose asks if they are her friends too, and Cow confirms it. The black-and-white she-cat gazes around the camp and notes that it looks cozy. :When Moth Flight talks with Cow about how Sun Shadow is letting her use his den until she goes home, Cow blinks, having thought that ShadowClan was her home. Tall Shadow answers that she lives on the moor, and Cow glances at Moth Flight's belly, asking when she will have her kits. Moth Flight exclaims that she is not having kits, but Cow tips her head sympathetically, asking if she is sure. Moth Flight is surprised, but Tall Shadow says that she will have something left of Micah, and Cow purrs that they will be as great as their father. Moth Flight is scared at the thought of kits, but Cow presses her, and comforts her that it is the most natural thing in the world. Moth Flight says that she must go home, and asks Pebble Heart to go immediately. She looks at the barn cats, and apologizes for leaving so soon after they arrived, but Cow sympathetically says that they understand. Tall Shadow reassures the young medicine cat that the visitors will be fed and rested before returning home. Trivia Mistakes *She was mistakenly described with yellow eyes. Kin Members '''Adopted son:' :Micah: Quotes Notes and references fr:Cowfi:Cowde:Kuh (Charakter)ru:Коровкаpl:Krowa (WĆL) Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Supporting characters